Inexpliquable
by O Pacific
Summary: DEATH-FIC


**Auteur:** O Pacific

**Titre:** Inexpliquable

**Base:** Artynou de mon coeuuuur.. kof kof je veux dire la série Artemis Fowl

**Disclamers:** TT y sont pas à moi èwé mais un jour je les aurais mwuahaha!!

**Genre:** petit one-shot de rien du tout ou quand votre imagination reprend du service Et Death-fic ou quand Evil Pacific s'ennuie

**Avertissements:** si ma mémoire est bonne il y a des sous-entendus MAIS y sont pas fondés

**Note pas rapport de Miwa: **Ouais, ouais, une chance que j'suis là pour remplacer tes é par des er! Mais si j'ignore les détails... excellent one-shot, j'aime surtout la fin où tu fais ta p'tite psychologue. XD

****

_Le deuil est toujours quelque chose d'assez complexe. Il n'agit pas la même façon pour tout le monde. Certains décident de tout oublier comme si la personne n'avait jamais existé. D'autres se plongent dans la tristesse des plus profondes en se rappelant du passé. Ou encore ils continuent à vivre dans leur quotidien en essayant de ne pas trop y réfléchir._

_Il y a différents stades au deuil comme toutes choses de la vie. L'annonce, la tristesse, le désarroi, l'acceptation..._

_Mais avant tout, on pense à ce que cette personne représentait pour nous. Collègue de travail, parent ou même grand amour..._

_Le cas présent n'en sait rien. Il a beau analyser, il ne comprend pas. C'est un cas assez rare ou leur relation n'aide pas a trouver de solution..._

« Il était quelqu'un de spécial pour moi. Je n'ai jamais su lui dire tant mes sentiments étaient forts. Certes vous me direz qu'il est normal de ressentir une certaine affection envers une personne qui passe son temps à protéger votre vie, mais je sais que c'est plus que la façade que l'on montre. Nous étions liés avant même ma naissance par contrat de travail.

Il a d'abord été une sorte de nourrice pour moi au début. Et puis plus j'ai grandi, plus mes sentiments à son égard ont changé. Je ne le voyais plus comme quelqu'un qui devait s'occuper de moi par obligation professionnelle, mais comme un ami.

Et puis il y a eu notre première séparation; l'école. À me trouver dans un nouvel environnement sans lui, je me suis senti seul et déstabilisé. J'ai compris que nous allions au-delà de l'amitié. Il était comme un frère. Mon grand frère.

Ensuite, il y a eu cet histoire d'attentat contre mon père trop bien réussi. En tant que dernier héritier **présent**, je me devais de rétablir la fortune familiale. Malgré les tournures et la perte de son oncle, il est resté à mes côtés sans jamais rien dire. Il est devenu un père pour moi.

Des mois plus tard, le véritable Père est revenu, Mère aussi. Mais ça n'a pas changé pour lui et moi. Malgré les interdictions, nous avons continué comme avant...

Et c'est là que ça a commencé. Sa santé s'aggravait au niveau de la respiration. J'ai cru qu'avec le temps et un travail comme celui-ci c'était normal, mais il était à la fleur de l'âge.

'Deux jours de repos ça devrait aller, Artemis.' ou 'Ça va passer, ne vous inquiétez pas Artemis.'

Il soufflait toujours mon prénom à la fin et je le déteste pour ça. Pour m'avoir caché la vérité derrière une _formule magique_. Pour avoir caché sa souffrance derrière mes émotions. Je le hais pour m'avoir déjoué.

Je l'aime aussi. Pas d'amour fraternel, ni d'amour charnel. Je l'aimais tout simplement et je l'aime encore. Ceci pour toujours.

Même s'il n'est plus là physiquement, je continuerai à penser à lui jusqu'à ma propre mort.

Entre Butler et moi, c'était un _amour _fou. Qui a grandi avec le temps, qui s'est fortifié et qui en est devenu indestructible. S'en est même devenu plus fort qu'avec sa sœur.

Mais même cet amour n'est pas descriptible. Peut-être que ce n'était que de l'affection après tout.

Même après sa mort, cela reste inexpliquable...»

_Les sentiments sont ce qui relient les gens entre eux. Même la haine lie. Les sentiments réciproques entre deux personnes sont les plus forts. Quand un des sujets vient à partir, cela affecte l'autre comme le sujet lui-même sous certaines circonstances._

_Entre les sujets, ce n'est pas visible. On les voit à travers leurs regards. On le voit à travers leur réaction._

_On le voit à travers Artemis Fowl._

FIN

Premier one-shot, première fois que Miwa corrige en direct. Donc pas de suite, si vous trouver une suite à ça chapeau! J'vous encourage à l'écrire sinon, c'est une p'tite review.

O Pacific


End file.
